Secret Talent
by amberuni151
Summary: Bella has a secret, she is a great singer, and a great guitar player. When her secret is found out, will people try to get her famous, will her talent be ignored, or will she become the greatest singer worldwide?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is Gaerniko here! Just decided to write another story... Please review, I want to know what people think so that I can improve my writing skills. Thx!-Gaerniko

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the songs that they sing/play. The first song is I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana and the second is Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I picked up my guitar. I've been playing since I was four. I never told Edward though; I didn't think it was really important. Besides, he'd been really busy lately, hunting with Jasper. I would be visiting their house again later today. I can't wait!

A grabbed my microphone stand and started to sing, "We haven't met, and that's okay. 'Cause you will be asking for me one day…" I sighed, then began to sing once again. "Don't

want to wait in line. The moment is mine believe me. Don't close your eyes, 'Cause it's a chance worth takin', and I think that I can shake you!" I started to jump around, it was fun

to sing, carefree, when no one is watching. Edward is hunting and Charlie left to see one of his friends…. "I know where I stand, I know who I am. I would never run away when

life gets bad. It's everything I see. Every part of me, gonna get what I deserve. I got nerve!" At this point, I had fallen to the floor. I tried to get back up, while still playing the guitar.

The feat was difficult, yet somehow I managed. "Electrified, I'm on a wire, Getting together we're on fire. What I said you heard, now I got you spinning.

Don't close your mind, the words I use are open and I think that I can show you!" I started to giggle as I pathetically tried to dance again. I could hear the door being unlocked,

must be Charlie. I will have to finish singing really quickly and put the guitar away. Charlie was unaware that I had a guitar and microphone. My mom gave them to me and I never

really wanted to show them to him. He might not 'approve'. "I know where I stand, I know who I am. I would never run away when life gets bad, it's everything I see. Every part

of me, I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah.

I know what you like, I know what you think. Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's everything I see. Every part of me, gonna get what I deserve. I got nerve!" and with

that, I ran to hide everything in my closet. I grabbed a book and pretended to study.

"Hey," said Charlie as he walked into the room. He seemed to buy that I had just been studying. After all, I do have a test tomorrow. "Okay then. I'll leave you to study…" he said.

"Actually, I just finished," I said. I was going to Edward's house soon, and I needed to pick out what to wear. I should call one of my friends for some help… "Alright then, tell me

if you need me…" and with that he left. I really wanted to sing some more, but if I did, Edward might see me singing. It is to dangerous to risk that. So, I got up and headed toward

my closet. I picked out a blue tank top with a jean skirt and red boots. I sighed, why did Alice have to give me so many articles of clothing?

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I yelled. I began to run down the steps, but tripped over my own feet in my attempt to get downstairs. "Be careful," whispered Edward, his

voice made me cringe. He had a smooth, velvety voice, it was so nice to hear it once again. "I have to go get the door…" I stated, stupidly. "That's already taken care of. Now

come one, you don't want to be late, do you?" He asked. "Coming!"

We walked to the Cullen's house. If we ran, I would trip. "You know, Alice has been dying to see you," said Edward as they walked. "Why? So she can bring me to another mall,

my personal hell?" I inquired. He laughed. Why did he think it was funny? If he went shopping with Alice, he'd think it was torture too!

We arrived at the house. Finally! At the pace we were going at, I thought we'd never arrive! Edward lightly pushed me through the door. I shivered as his cold hands touched my

back. As I entered, I was grabbed and blindfolded. I tried to scream, but couldn't. How could Alice be so cruel? Instead, I tried a different approach. "Why this time Alice?" I

whined. "Tonight is the school talent show, and you're going to be in it!" said Alice, not even trying to hold back her excitement. "I HAVE NO TALENT!!!" I screamed. She can't

find out that I sing and play guitar. It was MY secret. Everyone knows EVERYTHING except that one secret. Everything else, the whole world is aware of! "Alright then," huffed

Alice, "you don't have to be so mean." I sighed in relief. She hadn't found out my secret YET. "You can be in an act with me!" said Alice, idea after idea, would she ever spare

me? Now that I think about it, probably not. I groaned. This was turning into a horrible day. "Don't worry, it'll be fun," encouraged Edward. "Are you doing it?" I muttered

questioningly to him. "Of course not!" he smiled. How come he always had it his way? "Umm, I have plenty of clothes that you already bought me. I really don't need anymore!" I

pleaded. "Fine," said Alice grudgingly, "we'll go to _your _house and pick you out something to wear.

As we arrived home, I realized in horror: my guitar and microphone were in my closet! I hadn't had time to put them away properly. I moaned. I really was an idiot. Reluctantly, I

trudged up to my room and sat on the bed. "Let's see what you have…" started Alice. She flipped through the closet for about a minute. I sat nervously on the edge of my bed.

"Now what is this?" she asked, coming out of the closet with a guitar and microphone in her hand. I immediately took them back from her. "My mom got them for me…" I rushed

to think up an excuse, "I….uhhh…..don't really use them?" I didn't sound very convincing because Edward, who had just entered the room, knew something was amuck. He

raised his eyebrow. "I've never seen that guitar before," he said. Both Alice and Edward stared intently at me, waiting for an explanation. To bad for them, they aren't going to get

one. "So," I asked, trying to distract them, "what do you want me to wear then?" They weren't distracted one bit. "Bella, do you play the guitar?" asked Alice. I sighed in defeat.

"Yes, I play the guitar, I've been playing since I was four, happy?" "Of course not," Edward snapped, trying to keep a hold of his temper, "How come you never told me?" "Well, I

never really thought it was that important," I confessed. "Can you play us a song?" asked Alice. She was probably just thinking about how it might calm down Edward, but to me it

sounded like she really wanted to hear me play. So, I began to sing as I strung my guitar like I'd been at it my entire life, well, technically I have. "When you walk away, you don't

hear me, say please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. You're giving me too many things. Lately you're all I

need. You smiled at me and said, Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand

what I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple."

When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. The daily things

that keep us all busy, are confusing me that's when you came to me and said, Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand. It's enough when I say so, and maybe some things are that simple. Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless

of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before."

With that I came to a pause. "So the amazing Bella can sing and play the guitar, what can't she do?" laughed a farmiliar voice. Emmet! "Yeah, she did great!" laughed another voice

alongside his. Jasper! "What is everyone doing at my house?" I groaned. Charlie is going to kill me if he knows I'm having people over without his permission.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Gaerniko again. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Don't forget to review!-Gaerniko

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the songs that they sing...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go!" yelled Alice over all the commotion, "Bella proved that she has talent, so let's not be late for the show!" Reluctantly, I grabbed her guitar.

"Come on," I sighed, "We really shouldn't be late…"

"Since when were you this excited about performing in the show?" asked Edward, chuckling. "Who ever said I'm in the show?" I asked, "I'm just going to watch everyone else." Alice laughed the sarcasm in her voice apparent, "Sure you are…"

Everyone got into the Cullen's car and we were off. The only thing I had more than shopping is embarrassing myself in front of a large crowd of people. No one would like my singing, so why are they putting me through this? I sighed, sometimes the Cullens were a difficult bunch to understand. Edward heard my sigh and whispered, "It'll be fine, everyone will love you." "But what if they don't?" I asked, "What if they hate me and my voice?" "That won't happen," assured Edward, but I didn't feel as sure. After all, he would say anything to make me feel better.

We arrived several minutes later thanks to the Cullen's fast driving. Alice rushed me inside the school. I moaned when she showed me what I had to wear. "It's either this or a wedding dress," Alice explained. So, I decided to put it on. I wasn't ready to marry Edward. Well, not yet at least. I waited backstage for my name to be called.

"Next up, we have the lovely Bella Swan!" the announcer exclaimed. "Go on, you'll do great!" said Alice, giving me a push. I stumbled, nearly falling. But, I caught myself before I landed on the ground. I walked out on to the stage. Everyone was silent. I guess they were expecting me to sing. I have never been so scared in my life. Everyone was looking at me. Waiting for me to begin. I began to grow nervous.

Absentmindedly picked up my guitar and began to sing, "I know you see me standing here. Do I look good my dear? Do I look good today? I'm just another kind of girl. And you wanna see my world. So come and run away. Yeah Yeah. If you wanna play. Come and play today. Let's just get away. I will make you see. All of the things that you can be. Believe in yourself come Follow Me. Yeah Yeah Yeah"

Afraid I would fall, I didn't even try to attempt to dance. I looked out at the audience. The probably hated it. I was shocked to see that they were all applauding. Probably just to be polite. I swiftly walked off the stage to be greeted by a big hug. "You were great!" exclaimed Alice. Of course she loved it, she was my best friend. Best friends are supposed love everything you do no matter what. And support you always.

A couple more acts went. I waited patiently back stage for them to finish. Then, I could go home!

The announcer began to announce the winner. "And the winner of this contest, winning by a great amount because of her incredible talent is…..Bella!" The whole audience cheered. I walked onto the stage, dazed. "So Bella, how does it feel being the winner?" the announcer asked. "Umm, pretty good I guess…" I said. I was totally humiliated. I have to kill Alice for doing this to me later.

"So, then how does it feel having this performance shown on televisions all across the globe?" "What?" I froze. I thought this was a school talent show. Since when were they ever broadcasted on TV? "Oh never mind," said the announcer, noticing that I was extremely nervous and hadn't known the fact that it was broadcasted. "There you have it!" said the announcer, "You winner!" Then, he finally let me leave the stage. Thankfully! I thought I was going to die up there!

On the way back home, Edward said, "Aren't you glad Alice dragged you?" "No," I groaned, this was one experience I could do without. "Come on!" persuaded Alice, "Everyone loved you, so why do you have to be so mean?"

I was being mean? Let's review everything she's done to me today! First she took me to a mall and made me try on a ton of clothes at 3:00 in the morning. Then, because of the lack of sleep, I did horrible on my math test. Next, she tortured me with getting my hair done. And now this? How am I the mean one? I'm beginning to think she's lost her mind!

When we finally arrived home, I ran straight up to my bedroom, not even bothering to say good-bye. I was to mad! I heard Jasper asking, "Should we make sure she's ok?" Edward replied, "No, she's been through enough for one night. I'm sure she just needs some time alone."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, rubbing me eyes with a yawn

I woke up, rubbing me eyes with a yawn. I sighed. Where was Edward? It wasn't like him to not come. I tried to remember if anything significant had happened yesterday, but couldn't. Come to think of it, what had I done yesterday? I racked my brain for the answers, but found none. I sighed.

Reluctantly I got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. Sure enough, Edward was at the door to drive me to school. What a relief! The anxiety was killing me! Maybe he isn't mad at me after all!

I felt a little more cheerful as I grabbed a pop-tart before steadily walking toward him.

"Hi!" I called, smiling groggily, still half asleep.

"Hey," he smiled. His smile was short lived as he went back to his straight face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sudden worry washed over me. What was going on?

He smiled a sad smile, "Bella, I'm really sorry about last night."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. What _had _happened last night? I couldn't remember!

"I'm sorry! I should have told Alice no, but your singing is just…really good…" he stumbled over his words trying to find the right ones to make the right apology.

"My singing?" I nearly screamed! How did he know about that? It was supposed to be my secret! "How did you find out?"

"Bella," he said softly, reaching out to touch my face. I felt my face flush red as a blush appeared across my face.

"Bella," he said again, with concern plain in his voice.

"What?" I whined, growing impatient. Why was he doing this? What had I done wrong? What was he talking about? And how did he hear my singing? This was all so confusing! My head started to hurt.

"You do remember what happened last night, don't you?"

"Umm….," I didn't remember. But I felt so stupid having to ask him!

"Bella, you sang in the talent show that was being broadcasted on the news…" he said, his voice trailing off as he studied my face intently.

I nearly fainted! Broadcasted on the news? My singing?

"Haha, very funny," I laughed, abnormally high, trying to play it cool. Edward saw right through my charade.

"It's okay Bella, I bet no one will remember," he reassured. I sincerely hoped he was right! "Now come on, It's time for school…"

--

Hi! Sorry for not updating in so long. Sorry, this chapter was kind of filler. The next chapter, when they are at school, the plot will continue... Thx so much for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!! -Gaerniko


End file.
